


与福酱！（下）

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KT, M/M, Multi, 妖怪后辈×244！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - R-18- KT- 作者的话：因为是会点两杯珍珠奶茶的人，所以坐拥全部口味。神经衰弱的244和被244来回折腾的男人们的故事。





	与福酱！（下）

年轻的活力很可怕。光辉耀眼，喜怒哀乐的情绪起伏很大、  
一谈起恋爱更是有种忘我的气势。

『我、喜欢剛君』

他是、他是个可爱的后辈。真的非常可爱。可以称得上是偏爱。  
在一起就感到安心。他拥有着我没有的、令人目眩神迷的东西。  
温柔地触碰我的手，有时粗暴有时激烈、是好像会把我『弄坏』的手。  
不说谎言的嘴巴、坦诚率直的灵魂，和他在一起的时候很舒服。

『剛君、我』

我不想听接下来的话。因为如果听了，就必须回答。  
我知道他想说什么。即使不能用肉眼看到、也能从相贴的肌肤  
感受到他激动的感情。那感情滚烫而疼痛、让人无法忍受，推开他逃走的瞬间、  
从内心深处漫延过来的冰冷使我安下心来。

年轻的活力很可怕。  
话虽如此，但那光辉并没有热烈过头，他是个理性的人。

「………大家、都去哪里了？」

可怕的不只有年轻的活力。

和他分开之后回到了一直不想回的房间。拉开门的时候、只剩下上座的一个男人  
一瞬间还以为搞错房间了，但是在看到男人菀然的脸时我立刻明白了一切。

「大家都在剛君离开座位的期间回去了」

说谎、白痴。是你让他们回去的吧。

哈、故意大声叹着气回到了自己的位置。正好就在男人面前。  
被事务所的『大人们』拜托过来参加饭局的时候就有讨厌的预感。  
虽然拒绝了、可是不知道『对方』用了什么手段，今天还是被强硬地拉过来了。  
马上意识到坐在上座的这个男人是权力最大的人，更重要的是不得不无视在吃饭的过程中黏过来的热切视线。

因此，要打破这个状况与其保守  
不如单刀直入地说出来。

「…我没有和你上床的打算」

是因为刚才还老老实实的我突然转换了态度、变得毫不客气了呢，  
还是因为背地里的肮脏被明晃晃地拎出来了呢，男人好像觉得很可笑似的突然笑了。

「就算你没有那个打算」  
「…」  
「嘛，我也不想勉强你」

啊—，这算什么事啊。这年头还有这种家伙存在吗。到底是搞错了什么、误会了什么啊。说真的。

将手边玻璃杯里的酒一饮而尽，男人倏地站起来、慢慢向我逼近。  
宛如锁定猎物的野兽般屏息凝神，为了置猎物于死地、悄无声息的。

「…你不是长期『接待』着○○○吗」

男人说的话、和他嘴里吐出来的名字让我的心仿佛遭受凌迟。  
对那种老早以前、毫无根据的谣言深信不疑我只是觉得惊讶，但是对我本人说出这些话已经令我冲破愤怒的极限、单纯地感到厌烦。  
虽然很瞧不起他，但如果用那种轻蔑的眼神瞪他情况只会继续恶化。  
所以，我静静地杀死了自己的心、将焦点凝聚在半空中的一点上。

「要怎么做、才能同样接待我？○○○给你的事务所和你提了什么条件？嗯？」

那种东西自己想去吧。

咽下嘴边的话。长叹一口气，准备从座位上站起来  
男人的手压住了我的肩。

「相反如果你不接受我的话、就要做你不喜欢的事了」  
「……这是威胁吗」

不能向威胁屈服。说到底，这个男人能做什么呢。得不到想要的东西  
看上去就是一个撒娇的孩子。不过，事务所的『大人们』究竟是被这个男人说了什么才会留我孤身一人在这里先行回去的呢。  
总觉得哪里不太对劲。大脑判断出这种不对劲不是出于疑问而是不安的瞬间、呼吸变浅了。

「如果你不愿意的话，就让光一君代替你吧」

话语传入耳中的瞬间，全身被以光速涌来的恐怖冲动所笼罩。  
回过神的时候自己已经拍落了男人的手、用尽气力紧紧掐住。血液霎时沸腾了，到刚才为止都还只是目瞪口呆  
我的胸口燃起愤怒的火焰。

「别开玩笑了」

我的力气和声音都达不到使男人感到胆怯的程度。他没有反抗、只是歪曲着嘴角任我抓着。

「光一才不会跟你这种人见面。我只是觉得事务所被你纠缠不休很可怜所以才过来看一眼」

揪住男人衣领的手完全没有愤怒平息的迹象、按捺不住地发着颤。为了抑制想要挥拳下去的冲动  
我用力握紧双手。

「我、我喜欢个子又高长得又好看的女孩子！喜欢和那样的孩子做爱！」  
「…」  
「就算是男人、也只喜欢五官精致头发漂亮身体锻炼得很好的孩子！所以、才不会叫什么讨厌的大叔呢！」

气得眼眶发热。生理性泪水流了下来。  
不行，我不想输。和这个男人的纠葛、必须要在这里结束。  
想杀了他。居然、染指我最重要的东西。

并没有染指。只是想要染指。这就已经不能原谅了。  
只是把那个名字以恶心的方式提起都会让我感到气愤。没错。事实上我就是那么动摇。

至今还隐匿于自己内心深处的残暴是很可怕的。我不想因为这样的事情就被残暴支配头脑和身体。  
要怎么做、才能让这个男人。

终于忍耐不下去、泪水从眼角渗出沿着脸颊的轮廓滑落  
男人愉悦地笑了。

太糟糕了，这样下去不行。  
绝对不能屈服。

拽住男人的衣领一鼓作气将他扯过来。嘴唇相撞。变换着角度轻轻地吸吮唇瓣。  
可能是我的疯狂吓到了、男人很害怕似的把我推开。

「…稍微、试着取悦人家啊」  
「tsu、yoshi君」

男人可怜兮兮地发出绝望的声音。

「对不起、对不起。剛君、真的很抱歉」  
「……不要碰我」

转过身，拉开槅门。男人没有追上来。  
在别的房间找到了听从那个男人的话在那里等待的男部下，我不由得咋舌。  
我家的那个跑哪去了。不会真的回去了吧。

我四下张望。想尽快离开这里。

突然。

『我、喜欢剛君』

为什么、那个孩子会出现在这里。  
你到底、在说些什么。  
为什么要在我遭受了种种的悲惨日子里、来到这个地方。

我难过地哭了起来。泪水从松弛的泪腺中淌下来、根本止不住。

「剛！」  
「…烦死了！别碰我！」

领着我的『大人』跑了过来。究竟躲到哪里去了、为什么要听从别人的话。  
这个人、这些人知道我会被怎样，在知道那个可能性的情况下，仍然把我当作筹码扔在赌桌上、抛弃了我。

「…送我回家。…不要再让我看见你了」  
「剛、是我不好」  
「…以为我一直会对社长和副社长闭嘴不言就大错特错了」  
「小剛」

这个人有恩于我。我个人感到为难的事曾亲身帮我应对。  
因此这次的事情我没能拒绝。实际上，虽然很伤心、但是他也对我说过『有个对你有好感的大人物过来事务所，上报太麻烦了你自己看着办吧』这种非常施压的话。  
而且，这已经不是第一次了。我并不是第一次遭受这样的事情。

所以、没关系。没关系的。

对自己施加暗示。不然我就要坏掉了。  
包括那个男人一刻不停的视线在内所有的一切全是暴力。带我来到这里的自己人已经变成敌人了。  
被男人摸过的身体很恶心。自己触碰到的嘴唇很恶心。

冷静下来。冷静。

『我、喜欢剛君』

为什么

为什么、要这么说呢。

被这么说了，我不会不高兴。  
我想说「我也喜欢你哦」。我也想拥抱你。

但是，我对那孩子的人生不负有责任。我没打算交比我年龄小的男朋友。  
到现在不一直都是只有性、避开了麻烦、无忧无虑轻松愉快的关系吗。  
温度适中，令人身心舒适。为什么、现在要来破坏这种关系。

为什么、偏偏要在这样的日子偶然相遇。

开心、悲伤、懊悔，各种各样的情感在这短暂的时间里五味陈杂乱七八糟。  
要坏掉了。干脆、坏掉吧。我这个人很脆弱。可是，又不会彻底坏掉。  
不能坏掉，挣扎着很痛苦。我知道已经不会坏掉了。所以、所以希望有人能帮帮我。

有谁、有谁能。

「……改一下目的地」  
「好、好的。要去哪…」

因为直接被搭话，司机很吃惊。这是当然的，被带去那种地方、  
耳边回荡着事务所的人们奇怪的争吵，车内被我一个人发酵出的紧张气氛搞得阴沉沉的。

在车里摇晃了一会之后，被告知目的地到了。我在司机的声音中缓缓睁开双眼。  
走下车、寒冷的夜风刮伤脸颊。头部的胀痛和眼睛的发热有所缓解。

然后，抬头仰望高耸入云的高级公寓。

大概有。  
虽然不知道原因但、可能就在这里吧。

上一次来这里是什么时候呢。很久以前了。入口处的褐色皮革沙发换成了白色，  
前台接待也不一样了。即便如此，或许是来过这里很多次的缘故、我并没有忘记密码。

用力按下按键、呼叫最终目的地的房间。多半是用电子屏幕确认了这边的情况。手机响了起来。

『你在干什么？』  
「让我进去」  
『……』

对话只有这几句。通话切断后电梯就降下来了，简直像是在说「请进」似的敞开了门扉。

虽然声音听起来有点生气，但因为认识时间很长所以我明白他其实并没有生气。  
一定只是在纠结吧。他生气的时候和纠结的时候声音差别不大。

久违地踏入这个地方，使我有一种奇妙的安心感。  
感觉如同回到了老巢。

「干嘛啊，这么突然…要来的话、至少先联系我一下吧…」  
「对不起」

果不其然，将自己请进家里的男人一脸纠结。不知所措。  
我一道歉他的表情便更加纠结了。

从看到这张脸开始就在心中呼唤着他的名字。  
啊啊，是光一。

「光一」  
「什么………」

用包含着意义的声音喊了名字，光一周围的空气忽地动摇起来。  
尽管如此我还是毫不犹豫地跨过他对人距离的境界线，伸出抚摸他的脸颊。

「……小剛」

触碰到的脸颊是温热的。孩子一样的体温。我默默地凝视着光一。  
要是能通过手指触碰的温度传达自己的想法就好了。现在我心里有多乱  
有多么渴望『被弄坏』。

不用语言也能够相互理解。连有血缘关系的父母都做不到的事情，和这个男人在一起竟然就能够实现。  
他现在感觉到是发生什么事了。我很高兴。

「…我们已经、结束了吧」  
「…、…」  
「为什么要一个人过来这里？我也不能为你做什么」

他说得没错。可是，现在的我并不处于能够接受那些正论的状态。  
怎样都好。希望他抛弃那些正论、常识和伦理，把我彻底弄坏。

虽然光一说了不能为我做什么，但是有能力想出办法解决我的困难的人  
能想到的只有你一个、我几乎要哭了。

「不要说那么、过分的话」  
「…过分？过分的是谁啊」  
「……」  
「分手了又突然过来，一副什么样子」

光一伸手触摸我低垂着快要哭出来的脸。  
手指抓住下巴。被迫扬起脸、四目相对。仍然一脸纠结的光一突然笑了。

「表情好差啊」  
「……是吗」  
「先喝点什么吧？」

点了点头，在心里嗫嚅着道声谢谢。  
环视着与最后一次来这里的那天相比没有任何变化的房间。  
呆呆地目送光一走向厨房的背影，在沙发上坐下来。

好怀念。

是因为怀念，所以想起了往事吗。  
分手那天的记忆已经模糊不清了。剩下的只有和光一交往的记忆。

和光一的分手很突然。

交往期间，享受着迟来青春的酸酸甜甜、那是温暖而幸福的时光。幸福的同时也令我感到恐惧。总有一天会消失的  
不知道什么时候就会结束、总是很害怕。

再说我本来就很女气。是光一所腻烦的那种会束缚他人的类型。  
相反光一是心直口快的性格。给人感觉干脆利落、坚强可靠的时候居多，可是  
我就是个非常脆弱的人。

所以就算是随便问一句「你真的喜欢我吗？」都会不安。当然我知道这种不安傻得可以。  
然而，这种想法就像污垢一样无论怎样擦拭都擦不掉。我也不是整天考虑那样的东西。

但是，譬如身体疲惫的时候、心情会变差  
想法就会朝不好的方向发展。

那天我们两个都很累。可能也不知道彼此都积累了很多压力。  
不管怎么解释、在空气紧绷着的情况下仍然选择待在一起都是错误的。我觉得契机应该是很小的。  
现在已经完全不记得为什么会演变为争吵了，但是契机是不值一提的小事。

是说漏嘴了吗。与吵架的原因毫不相干  
我把心中的矛盾投向了光一。

「你真的喜欢我吗？如果真的喜欢我的话、就堂堂正正地在大家面前说出来啊」

在公共场合是不可能说那种话的。本来光一就讨厌在公共场合接触、然后表现得关系很亲密。  
而且，好像是真的很厌恶的样子。我知道事实并非如此，他只是讨厌因为关系亲密  
而被大家开玩笑起哄而已，但我还是很受伤。不讨厌也没关系吧。一般来说。  
虽然一直都这么想，但又觉得没有必要特意讲出来，所以保持了沉默。

所谓不断囤积拥堵最终发生爆炸、偶然飞出的碎片就是它。  
糟了、我后悔不已。然而，被碎片刺到的光一一脸不痛不痒。

然后用厌烦的眼神看着我。

「哈？那种事情怎么可能做得出来」

仿佛理所当然的发言，语调跟尖锐沾不上边。光一从来没有用那种声音  
和我说过话。虽然只是我的妄想，但这一定是至今为止光一对觉得他很麻烦的女性们说过的话  
真是悲哀啊、我居然疏忽了这一点。

「话说回来，那有什么意思呢」

一副打心底无法理解的表情、看着我。那让我觉得羞愧、寂寞又非常伤心  
而且讨厌起说出这种话的自己。

然后就是你一言我一语、恶言相向以牙还牙。  
说什么都说不通。终于我甩下一句「够了我要回去了」逃离了这个自己制造出来并且没有任何进展的状况。

光一没有追上来。  
之后一段时间没有共同的工作，久违地因为工作碰面的时候  
互相都意识到「像往常一样」反而感到有些生涩。

不过。

那种意识持续了一段时间后就平复了。注意到「像往常一样」的时候  
真的已经变成「像往常一样」了。像往常一样的两个人。镜头前的两个人，  
在饭面前的两个人，在关系亲密的音乐人、朋友、后辈面前的两个人。

不久我搬家了，我告诉光一希望他把钥匙还给我  
同时我也归还了自己所拿的钥匙。我想那就是决定性的离别了。并不是说恢复成了交往之前的模式。虽然没有恢复原状，但彼此都没有经历失恋和分别的痛苦。斩断和光一的恋爱关系之后也曾一起工作过，我觉得自己没有失去任何东西。

可是。

事实又是怎样呢。虽然和光一的关系没有被破坏，  
但和他分手后、果然幸福的时光总有一天会结束的——自己心里本来就抹消不去的观念更加强烈了。  
而且大概是无意识中的意识吧，被人觉得麻烦开始让我有一点害怕了。

我没有比光一更好的理解者了。就连这样的光一都要因恋爱和自己分别  
我对恋爱可以说是已经消极到了无药可救的地步。

那样的日子持续了很久。后来那种想法完全固定下来，融为自己性格的一部分。  
原本就不是什么积极乐观的人。这下只会跌进负面的深渊一去不复返了。

虽说与光一分手后和他的接触减少了，但对于被我们称为共同财产的团体活动  
却有了迎接新挑战的强大力量，在还没意识到的时候就已经感受到了团结一心的坚固性。

但是，并不是只有两个人就能做到。  
还需要很多可以当作家人的朋友。

和那些家人在  
演唱会期间，结束地方的最后一场公演，大家一起参加庆功宴。

不甚熟悉的地方空气和水都很新鲜。畅饮当地的酒。  
大脑并没有像以往公演结束后那样被因追跑蹦跳的兴奋和激增的肾上腺素支配  
但我那天确实很高兴。坐在平时的位子上听光一讲黄段子  
今天笑得像个傻瓜、聊着天。

然后。

「剛君，可以坐在您旁边吗？」  
「嗯？好啊、来吧来吧」

坐到自己身旁的是个子比自己高很多的后辈。要问是哪一个，正是关系上比起我、和光一要压倒性的好的福酱。  
倒也、谈不上太稀奇。他不认生，基本上都是坦诚对人。拿着酒瓶来给我斟酒。  
他也喝醉了吧。距离感变得比平时迟钝。可能是感官系统麻痹了，身体和我的紧贴在一起。  
说不在意是假的。我酒量很差，体温已经很高了。再和人黏在一起。接触的地方感觉更热了。

以那种距离说了一会儿话之后，从远处的座位传来呼唤福酱的声音。  
不能让后辈担心，虽然稍感寂寞、我还是说着「走好—」使劲去推他的肩膀。

站起来的瞬间、醉汉脚步不稳地晃了两下。  
失去平衡的身体倒向了我。是察觉到不妙了吗，像是箍紧了我的身体一样、贴在我两侧的福酱的手臂  
浮起来的血管看起来异常清晰。

无法忽视的感情突然于身体的某处产生、叫嚣着，一瞬间穿透了脊髓。

「哎、哎哎……呀」  
「……」  
「不要紧吧？」

脸离得很近。吻下去的话会怎么样呢？脑子里充斥着奇怪的念头。  
不行，自己也醉得差不多了。这样可不好。即使是开玩笑、就算是在这种不讲礼节的场合  
也不能和后辈过于亲密。他笑着回答说不要紧。

他离开之后，我才意识到自己「好像醉得很奇怪」。  
很奇怪，福酱手臂上浮起的血管、丰满的嘴唇和细长的大眼睛、还有剛君剛君的呼喊声不断地在脑海中盘旋。  
虽然隔着衣服、但大脑已经误解了接触到的热度。

我呆呆地望着福酱远去的背影。  
乌黑而富有光泽的卷发，细看之下意外很宽阔的肩背。

意外、的。  
说起意外的，我还不怎么了解福酱呢。

果然很稀奇。福酱和光一关系很好。说是光一为数不多的挚友之一也不为过。  
这是双人组合常有的现象，我和福酱的交流真的很少、即使有也比光一要少。

从整个圈子来看属于那种关系不错、但彼此又不太了解的对象。  
所以、才会这样吧。所以今天才产生了想要了解他的奇怪欲望。朝着不好的方向。

接吻的话会有什么反应呢。  
他是用怎样的方式触摸女孩子的，又会用怎样的方式、触摸我呢。

意淫着后辈的背德感与好奇心令我兴奋不已。

然后。

大概是因为考虑过那样的事情吧。宴会结束后，我们各自回到住宿的宾馆，  
在乘上出租车到宾馆门口、然后坐上电梯的过程中人数渐渐减少，  
最终在电梯里目送另外一个人回到别的楼层之后，偶然间只剩下福酱和我两个人了。  
因为自己对他抱有幻想、所以有点高兴，在这种只有两人的情况下也会想会不会发生点什么。

不会不会。不可能的。  
可是，越是这样自我暗示想法就越是强烈  
背德感化作浪潮翻涌而来。

「…福酱不去第二家真的好吗？」  
「现在就已经晕晕乎乎的了，再说、第二家啊，多半是那种有性感大姐姐的地方」  
「啊啊，所以松崎才那么情绪高涨啊」  
「反正是光一君请客啊」  
「nfufu，你们这些家伙真是的」

刚想说这不是把光一当钱包嘛。一边笑一边把脸转向福酱的时候。  
视线纠缠。醉酒后红通通水汪汪的眼睛。如果我没搞错的话，那双眼睛已经在叫着「剛君」呼唤我了。  
丰满的嘴唇游移出柔软的弧线、深情地望着我。

不行。怎么办。

说你是看呆了吗就行了吗。至今为止从未见过的表情  
与妄想中的脸重叠了。

喉咙不由得吞咽着。  
停止吞咽的时候福酱「嗯？」了一声稍微歪下头目不转睛地凝视着我。  
这时候才发现两人的距离近得愚蠢，已经侵犯了个人空间。

啊嘞，这、或许行得通哦？

如果就这样把脸靠近将嘴唇重叠会怎样呢。  
一边茫然地考虑着那样的事情一边定定地看着福酱的脸。  
福酱的头上飘满了问号。

随着叮—的一声安静的轻响、电梯停下了。  
门一开便反射性地撇开脸。于是福酱凑上来「什么？怎么了吗？」的发问、一脸不可思议的样子。

啊—啊，要是吻下去就好了、稍微有点后悔。如果成功了，就能以醉酒为由让喝高的后辈接受和自己的吻。  
相反如果被拒绝了，第二天道歉「对不起我喝醉了」就行了。那样作为一个故事被散布出去也挺好的。

「您请」、福酱护送我走下电梯，静静的走廊里又只有我们两个人了。  
这个过于安静的空间让我更加感到奇怪。要说点什么才好呢，我兀自苦恼着。

「我住7501号房间」  
「啊、这样啊，和我在相反的方向。我和松崎一个房间」  
「不会吧？睡得着吗?一直都是那种感觉?」  
「一直都是哦」  
「nfufu，真够呛啊」

仰望着那富有光泽的黑色头发。高挑挺拔的男人。  
自己的房间在相反的一侧，却还是要送我到房间门口，这很容易就让我感到心动了。  
两人在房间门口停下来，寻找语言。

「好开心啊，晚安」

我抬头朝着福酱笑。因为心跳加速了，所以对分别感到寂寞。  
这之后，恐怕要一个人处理多余的燥热了、很空虚。不要走、我想和你在一起啊，我原本打算  
带着离别的笑容去看福酱的。

然而。

触碰的热度阻止了思考。啊啊、我被亲吻了——终于意识到的时候，  
眼前的福酱脸上青一阵红一阵的，似乎在寻找措辞  
肉眼可见的后悔。尽管如此我还是从那双眼睛中感觉到了一种与欲望不同的、不够热烈、温吞而舒缓的东西。

说是尽管如此了，嘛。

麻酥酥的感觉一点一点地爬满心脏。那是与想象中不同的吻。  
太没气氛了。因为是在宾馆的走廊、所以无可奈何，可是又没什么气势，这样安静过头也会让人觉得困扰。  
终于我捧腹大笑起来。因为我笑得太厉害，福酱有点生气地闹别扭了。

真可爱，我想。怦然心动。

「要进来吗？」

发出邀请的时候，福酱很好懂的露出了迷惑的表情。该怎么办啊、之类的。  
一想到自己被年下的后辈锁定、心里就蠢蠢欲动。我觉得不能勉强他回答，  
于是掏出房卡打开了门。

怎么样、怎么样。

盯着福酱看了数秒之后，他把手伸向了门。看到那一幕  
唇角不由得放松下来。啊啊，太好了、接下来会怎么样呢，真是兴奋啊。走进房间变成两人独处的瞬间，会发生什么呢  
又进入了脑内幻想世界。

嘛，不管怎么说、嘛，真的是、轻而易举地就越过了界线。

那时候的我之所以感到高兴，是因为我的愿望实现了。  
我高兴的是自己所期望的事情以意想不到的形式实现了。

之后与福酱的关系一直藕断丝连，开始以每月一次的频率见面。  
在我家见面、做爱，这些并不是互相决定好的。一起度过早晨。  
虽然没有约定，但我觉得我们两人都是有意识这么做的。

所以。

想起了最后只有两个人的那天晚上。如果不算今天的话，那就是两人共同度过的最后的记忆。  
至今仍然记忆犹新的夜晚。

被说了想见您，于是在我家见面了，  
「差不多了吧」、一边想着泡澡和床事，一边任性地说想吃他做的蛋糕。  
我非常喜欢那个觉得我很麻烦却又任由我耍性子的福酱。即使从背后抱着妨碍他  
他也不会抱怨一个字。年下的男孩子几乎包容了我的一切。

他的眼睑不断地坠落、又再一次睁开。

困了吗？目不转睛地凝视着他的时候突然被拽住手腕，福酱把我紧紧地按进怀里、几乎无法动弹。  
睡着之前的呼吸方式差点让我笑出声。

很困了吧、这个小家伙。

我喜欢福酱的这种地方。与其说是福酱的不如说是福酱他们的。  
像这样、坦率诚实的地方。困了的时候就睡，觉得美味的时候就说好吃，难受的时候就说痛苦。坦率诚实  
我喜欢这种无论何时都能坦诚地表达感情、没有谎言的地方。

「剛君、我…」

在说出什么话之前，福酱支撑不住、被梦魔掳走了神志。  
是累了吧。紧紧抱着我睡觉的样子很可爱。

可爱的后辈。  
可爱的后辈啊。

「…他是可爱的后辈啊。是想要好好珍惜、是我们应该守护的存在之一」  
「…既然知道得那么清楚、为什么还要和他上床」  
「做了之后、虽然做过一次就知道了，性格非常合得来嘛」  
「…你、我的、那可是我的后辈啊」  
「包括这些在内，让我很兴奋…」  
「太差劲了、你真是」

对光一说了之后他果然又生气又烦躁。  
站在光一的立场上、应该是连把我请进家门都觉得讨厌吧，尽管如此还是在忍耐着吗  
是因为担心我吗，他最终还是温柔地接待了我，而我则傻傻地坦白了所有  
氛围一下子乌烟瘴气起来，肯定想把我从窗户扔出去吧。会怒吼着让我滚回去。

但是光一并没有大小声。冷静地陪我说着话  
在找不出解决办法之前他不会对牵扯到我的问题置之不理的。

「反正你一定是以为小福会先腻烦、或是因为讨厌而解除这种关系吧，稍微享享乐就结束了。是是、和以前一模一样」  
「……」  
「太天真了，小福不可能做那种事吧」  
「……」

果然光一对福酱的信赖在后辈中也是首屈一指的。

「嘛，不过那样认真的男人跟你这么勾扯不清的、你们俩也是半斤八两」  
「……对不起」  
「是对什么的啊」

光一的问题我回答不上来。是在对什么道歉呢。  
稍微思考之后、最后得出的答案是这个。

「和你的后辈上床？」  
「……这样啊，结果还是这样啊」

光一好像觉得很麻烦似的挤出干巴巴的笑声，接着又吐出叹息。

「所以呢，你来这里到底是想干什么」  
「想要安慰」  
「……如果是小福的事情我就不知道了。那是你跟小福的问题。…今天的事情我是作为工作搭档对你说的，那种不正经的接待告诉johnny桑就行了」  
「…我不想造成内部矛盾，枪打出头鸟嘛」  
「来的是其他唱片公司的人吧，是想干什么啊」  
「很普通的性骚扰而已，好麻烦的」  
「这么说可就没完没了了。虽然不知道他们会做什么，不过无视就好」

虽然这么说着，但光一似乎愈发焦急了。他把我按倒在沙发上。  
被抓住的手腕骨嘎吱作响。很痛。无法忽视的疼痛。与那个相同。我也害怕精神上的暴力。我很脆弱。  
很容易就会受伤。

「…怎么、是要安慰我吗」  
「不，反了吧。你来安慰我吧」  
「……」  
「前男友跟我重要的后辈上床、纠缠不清，工作搭档也去搞危险的接待」  
「nfufu，这不都是我嘛」  
「呐，你真是个、…让人为难的孩子啊」

光一既没有笑也没有掩饰烦躁、声音听起来相当厌烦，但还是轻轻地在我的唇上落下温柔的吻。  
视线相互缠绕。不知道彼此在想些什么。仿佛面对『来路不明的生物』般凝视着对方。虽说如此  
但光一更占优势。我的力气敌不过他。这让我感到气愤。所以，情不自禁地提出了要求。

「别生气了」  
「哈哈、别生气了？」

我的话好像使他更生气了，但其实以那个为契机他的怒火有所消减。  
他无奈地叹了一口气，松开了我的手腕。然后将我压倒，  
似乎在考虑言辞。然而，又把想说的话咽了回去。应该是担心说出来会伤到我  
所以才没有说出口。作为代替吻再一次落下来。我轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

光一。

在心中呼唤他的名字，感受着光一的热情、我非常安心。  
虽然是本能驱使，但来到这里真是太好了。

「…今天就先睡觉吧」  
「……嗯」

作为友情来看太热情。对于恋情而言又太冷淡。  
这里有在这个世界的其他地方无论如何都找不到的季节。我喜欢待在这个男人身边。  
可以做真实的自己。完全没有努力的必要。

然后两人躺在沙发上。我在光一的怀抱中陷入了沉睡。

-

从很早以前开始就感觉到了违和。  
我的搭档真是不可思议，从我非常喜欢的相对论和质量守恒定律  
这种理论层面来看，他具有与我完全相反的气质。

譬如，与某一边关系更好是常有的事。  
其中小福和我的关系很好，剛虽然没有刻意地保持距离、但也不会特意去和他搞好关系。

虽然如此，也并不能说他们关系不好到一句话都不说。  
但是，我和小福两个人一起出去玩过、他们两个就没有。有成员四人和剛一起玩的时候  
但又没有小福和剛两个人单独相处的情况吧。在那之前我从来没有意识到小福和剛是什么关系。

后来有一天。  
那个突然来了。

在演唱会舞蹈排练的过程中，剛和小福的样子很奇怪。  
关系好是好事，但是装作开玩笑的样子推搡着小福肩膀的剛的动作和小福表情的差异让我很在意。

恐怕，不、绝对是任何人无论怎么看都看不出端倪的情况只有我感觉到了奇怪。  
可以说是和剛交往过、或者说是和剛一起走过漫长时光所养成的直觉。  
与其说是两人的样子、不如说是剛的样子很奇怪才比较正确。

飘飘然然的快乐。  
他情绪的落差很明显，所以高兴的时候特别容易理解。  
而且那种飘飘然然、忘乎所以的方式不太好。快乐的光芒都满溢出来了，看着就有危险的感觉。

『勾引』、意想不到的推测浮现在脑海中，嘴角抽搐起来。  
但是，之后才发觉自己干嘛对前男友胡乱猜测，再说剛和小福之间发生了什么都与我无关。

当天的彩排结束后，大家像往常一样一起出去吃饭。并不是由谁提议的  
而是自然而然形成的习惯。实际上那天大家一起去了经常光顾的烤肉店。但是，小福和剛都不在。

不，他们在。我们一起吃了饭是不争的事实，只是不知什么时候两个人都不见了。  
本以为他们回去了、结果不是。我借口抽烟跑出去寻找。

然后。

在店门外看到了愉快地沐浴在夜风中的、两人紧挨在一起的身影。

「说起来前几天来我家的时候，福酱把眼镜忘在那里了」  
「啊～我本来想回去拿的，不过那个是备用品」  
「我也忘了、所以没带过来」  
「……那、邮寄给我」  
「nfufufu，为什么啦。过来拿吧」  
「好」

被至今为止从未见过的气氛缠绕着的两人、以及偷听到的他们的对话让我僵住了。  
该说是很难插嘴吗、还是不知道说什么才好呢。这种感觉。

「光一桑，抽烟？」

突然被经纪人搭话，吓了一跳的同时  
注意到声音的两人用一副很尴尬的表情迎接了我们。

啊啊，原来如此啊。  
我的心里有什么冻住了。是冰锥一样尖利的形状。

虽然如此但那并不是绝对性的证据，只是我的妄想而已。  
然而，自那天开始我的脑海里总是浮现出小福压在剛身上的情景、那让我感到内脏全部翻搅在一起的难受。

是对已经分手的剛的留恋吗，是因被信赖的后辈欺瞒而感到的悲伤吗，  
是对两人关系很好产生的嫉妒吗。是自己还没有把握的感情吗。  
又或是包含了这些所有呢。

然后突然有一天，我明白了那种感情是什么。

那是在夏天的排练结束之后。正嚷嚷着想吃冷荞麦面的时候。  
小福的手机响了。声音一响人就会反射性地望向声音的方向。就是在那时我看到了屏幕上的名字。

为了消除自己偷看别人手机的内疚，我马上移开了视线。  
小福跑过来接了电话。「不好意思，我接一下电话」、小福说完早早地从排练场跑了出去  
我怀着难以置信的心情看着他的背影。

那上面写着剛君。

剛君还是老样子啊。  
就那样不加掩饰的把名字登记上去。

看到名字之后的感想呆呆地在脑海中反复回旋着、我无法收拾好自己的心情。

欸、话说为什么要特意出去接。  
不出去也没关系吧。是剛的话。更何况又不是不知道我们俩的关系。

回来的时候小福的表情『故意过头』了。之所以这么想是因为我自己已经心乱如麻。  
我明白。虽然我明白。

「抱歉、我要去接一下我妈妈，下次再见了！」

骗人、白痴。

我很震惊。小福是后辈。是很可爱的后辈，为人正直，我和他性格很合得来、被人说是偏心也不奇怪  
关系特别好。虽然比不上长濑，但也是同甘共苦的伙伴之一、是我的朋友。

大家都有要隐瞒的事。不能说的秘密、或者不能为他人知的东西。这些都没关系。  
只是，为自己被若无其事不痛不痒随随便便就被欺骗的事情感到悲伤。

除了悲伤以外想不到其他词语。  
但是，那种悲伤在没有小福的餐桌上与同伴们一起开心地吃饭的过程中被忘得干干净净。

然而。

第二天到排练场的小福身上与昨天相同的衣服、而从那衣服上散发出来的香味更是  
一下子卸掉了我全身的力气。

那时听到的歌曲、那时闻到的味道、耳鼻所感觉到的东西  
几乎令我真真切切地想起了那些日子。事实上也正是如此。  
从小福那里嗅到的剛的香气、也就是剛家里的味道，让我觉得『好怀念』。

进入舞台排练期、见不到剛的日子也就开始了，  
因为长时间都在一起、再加上剛的香味很特别，所以我一直记得很清楚。

响起的手机屏幕上显示的名字，和昨天相同的衣服，剛的香气。  
虽然都不是决定性的证据，但自己心中已经有了着落。

如果、如果剛和小福真的是这种关系的话，也不是接受不了。

「啊嘞！？小福早上才回家吗！？」  
「哈？」  
「这衣服不是和昨天的一样嘛～没跟我们一起去吃饭溜到哪里去啦～」

在我向小福发问之前，松崎笑着勾搭上他的肩膀。  
那个时候，小福才第一次意识到自己的衣服和昨天一样。好像很着急的、打从心底觉得很糟糕的样子  
拉开了松崎。

「哪儿也没去啊!」  
「欸～骗人～身上染得那么香、该不会…」  
「混蛋、都说了不是那样」

又说、不是那样。  
那，是怎样的啊。和剛的见面。

随意地断定剛和小福是以某种形式在幽会。可是，那些终究只是妄想。  
又确认不了，也没有确认的必要。

问题是我自己。  
为什么会这么生气呢。问题就在这儿。  
尽管如此，为了不混淆公私我一直努力工作到今天，  
一旦舞台剧开始那样的妄想就会被驱逐出脑内。见到剛也好、见到小福也好，  
我都想不起那件事了。装作不记得那件事。

然而。

「nfufu、光一！光一！我说」  
「你说什么？」  
「这次LIVE上让观众跳起来的次数」  
「那是什么」

看到声音黏糊的剛可爱的笑脸，偶尔也会后悔。

啊啊，真是可惜啊。  
太遗憾了，这个人、这个人明明之前还是自己的所有物。  
不是其他任何人的，是只属于自己的恋人。

然后，在感到后悔的次数逐渐增加的时候、  
意识到自己只是在嫉妒。

生气的理由是，剛可能被小福、  
不，是不是我以外的任何男人染指了那股香气都会令我感到焦虑呢。

这种情况下，方法只有一个。和剛重归于好。  
实际上，我们的关系是因为吵架而自然消亡的。只是沟通不到位。  
嘛，在那之前确实感觉到了彼此的恋爱关系很麻烦。  
即使想重归于好、说想要「从头开始」然后对吵架的事情低头道歉，也不可能说服剛的。  
对于这种试图说服自己的人，剛马上就会在心里给他贴上「无聊透顶」的标签。而且  
时间已经过去太久了，我也知道有时候什么都不做会比较好。  
既然已经恢复为工作伙伴的关系，我也不打算再折腾一次了。

于是，决定无视那种嫉妒、忘掉对剛的感情。  
我像往常一样集中精力工作，也会和女孩子一起玩。

然后从最初感觉到违和感开始经过了很长时间后的某一天。  
对着走进后台的小福身上的香味「啊啊」的叹息。

出于兴趣。为了让他回答见过面、我故意用伪造的声调问道。

「呐，今天和剛见面了？」

以前那个焦急地否认早上才回家的小福已经不在了。  
声音很惊讶，一丝一毫的动摇都没有。

「…欸？和剛君？」  
「嗯」  
「…没有见面的说…怎么了？」  
「不，你刚进来的时候我就这么想了、真是非常剛的味道啊」

昨天一起出过外景。很容易就察觉到了。  
是我喜欢的、是我爱着的人的香气。就是剛。不会错的。

尽管如此，小福还是一副真没见过面的样子  
一边说着「我们没有见过面」一边觉得很好笑似的笑了。

没关系。已经无所谓了。  
我没有生气。小福还是很可爱的后辈，我不想和他产生争执。  
更何况，剛才是桃色艳闻的罪魁祸首。

假如、剛和小福之间什么都没有的话，全部都是我的妄想的话  
我就捂住眼睛客观地看待自己。

忘掉吧。那些本就不存在的事。  
埋葬吧。那些迟来的青春岁月。

然而。

剛突然来到我家，一副很凄惨的表情  
看起来很想要什么似的凝视着我，所以我『生气了』。

我告诉他也不能为他做什么了。这么一说剛的脸色就更差了。  
也不能强硬地赶他走。这里是我家。虽然有权利赶走前任，  
但又有义务接待重要的工作伙伴。

然后。

「已经、不明白了，福酱的事，该怎么办才好、完全不知道…到底该怎么办」

不是吧。

「事务所的〇〇先生也是，已经不是第一次这么做了、以前也有过好几次…今天是迄今为止最糟糕的一天了」

搞什么啊、这家伙。

「光一」

这人究竟是怎么回事。

眼睛深处发热。脑袋里像是有一大群苍蝇嗡嗡嗡地四处冲撞，这个人的声音很吵。  
都不能用愤怒来形容了，我已经惊呆了。

啊—，果然是这样啊。也是啊。我怎么可能搞错你的事。  
那么、是从什么时候啊？听起来很早以前开始就和福田是那种关系了。  
嘛，那种事就算了。那不是我该插手的事。

什么啊那种可疑的接待。虽然我知道你是个笨蛋是个傻瓜  
但是没想到你会傻到这种程度。哦，一个人忍受着厌恶、  
觉得吃完饭被摸一下就完事了吗？

话说回来，不是第一次又是怎么回事。我可不知道啊。该死。  
和我交往的时候也有过那样的事情吧。啊—、烦人。该死、真该死。

「……和小福是、什么时候开始的」

无意间发出了仿佛蛇吐信子的低沉声音。虽然不能忽视事务所的可疑接待  
但那里面牵扯的东西太深。没法商量。现在暂且无视它。和小福的纠缠不清  
有可能影响到今后的工作。

而且。

愤怒、惊讶的情绪盘旋了一段时间后，我也渐渐冷静下来了。  
在发生了那样的事情之后闯进自己家里，这个人是想要安慰、还是想要帮助呢。  
不，两者都有吧。就是这样。

要我回应可以。只是，条件是你要回到我身边。  
你不是抱着这样的目的来到这里的吗。

不知道我的心情的剛、回答了我的质问。  
回顾过去直到现在，小福到底是怎样的存在、剛自己似乎也有了一定的定论。

「…他是可爱的后辈啊。是想要好好珍惜、是我们应该守护的存在之一」

是真心这么觉得吧。

「…既然知道得那么清楚、为什么还要和他上床」  
「做了之后、虽然做过一次就知道了，性格非常合得来嘛」  
「…你、我的、那可是我的后辈啊」  
「包括那些在内，让我很兴奋…」

真傻。这个人真傻。  
勉强用性行为填补自己心中的空洞，只是  
为了防止欲求不满而产生的反应吧。这就是剛式的感情管理。

虽说如此。

「太差劲了、你真是」

令人烦躁。  
身体相性很好之类的话至今都能将我逼疯。  
而且最重要的是，我所喜欢的这个人竟然如此的没有贞操观念吗。

对于和小福保持着俗话所说的『炮友』的关系这件事我纯粹地感到吃惊。  
毕竟我一直以为在和我分手之后、你和小福已经发展到甜甜蜜蜜的交往了。

把这些告诉他之后，剛小声嘟囔了一句「对不起」。  
不由得心烦意乱，于是质问他是在向什么道歉。

「和你的后辈上床？」  
「……这样啊，结果还是这样啊」

嘛，虽然这么说，但是我觉得并不是完全不了解的、连名字和长相都不清楚的、不知道哪里冒出来的野男人真是太好了。  
相对而言今后要怎么做也相当令人焦虑。工作还是要继续的。桃色艳闻导致关系恶化什么的、完全笑不出来。不能再糟糕了。

「所以呢，你来这里到底是想干什么」  
「想要安慰」

果然。

「……如果是小福的事情我就不知道了。那是你跟小福的问题。…今天的事情我是作为工作搭档对你说的，那种不正经的接待告诉johnny桑就行了」  
「…我不想造成内部矛盾，枪打出头鸟嘛」  
「来的是其他唱片公司的人吧，是想干什么啊」  
「很普通的性骚扰而已，好麻烦的」  
「这么说可就没完没了了。虽然不知道他们会做什么，不过无视就好」

虽然到今天为止都不知道还有这种可疑的接待，但是、  
从进入事务所到出道的那段时间里、特别是那些接近剛的家伙，如同蛆虫一般涌入了脑海。

那些人里有完全无爱只为利益而接近剛的，也有用意味深长的目光盯着剛的。  
这种人在我看来根本掀不起什么大浪。虽然说了无视就好  
可是有这样的100个人就会认为有100个真心喜欢自己的人的剛，在回应的时候、尤其是对前者，还会担心伤到他们。

都说了无视就好，但剛还是一副无法接受的表情  
这使我愈来愈焦急。

在遭受这么多痛苦之后你还不明白吗。

心里怒吼着、用力把剛推倒在沙发上。一直以来都想要温柔地对待他的想法  
像是被风吹跑的气球、一瞬间便消失得无影无踪了。我握紧剛的手腕  
几乎听到骨头碎裂的声音。很纤细的手腕。

「…怎么、是要安慰我吗」  
「不，反了吧。你来安慰我吧」  
「……」  
「前男友跟我重要的后辈上床、纠缠不清，工作搭档也去搞危险的接待」  
「nfufu，这不都是我嘛」  
「呐，你真是个、…让人为难的孩子啊」

好像很胆怯的剛的眼底潜藏着期待。让人为难的孩子。  
但是，如何呢。是不是有一点想要回到我身边呢。  
我不知道他是怎么想的、因此很烦躁。

「……」

轻轻地吻了剛的嘴唇。只是碰一下。碰一下就放开。  
视线互相缠绕。什么啊、这家伙。真是。来路不明的生物。

来到地球、和我的后辈上床、在我工作的时候独自飘过危险的桥的宇宙人。  
我真的很生气，气到想杀了他。

然而。

「别生气了」  
「哈哈、别生气了？」

面对想要讨我欢心的剛，我的心情已经不知道是今天第几次从愤怒转到无奈。  
大概还会再重复几次吧。

我有一些很认真的想法，虽然觉得在这种场合说出来也不错、但是  
他已经受了很多伤了。我没有必要故意去伤害他。现在肉体上其实也受伤了。  
恐怕第二天就会出现勒痕、我松开了他的手腕。这样就足够了。

虽然很想说，但是为了防止自己说出口、我再一次吻住了剛。

第二次亲吻的对象，是个来路不明的生物。  
是一个让我感到安心的、我所喜欢的人。

好可爱。很生气。惹人怜爱。现在就想把他从窗户丢出去。  
想一直好好珍惜他。想杀死他。

相反的心情盘缠交错、摩擦贴合，融为一体。

「…今天就先睡觉吧」  
「……嗯」

就这样，剛在我的臂弯中沉沉地睡着了。  
看着他的身姿、感受着这份温暖，我想要他一直陪在我身边。

他是找遍这个世界的角落也不能再次相遇的人。  
这个人是屡屡惹恼我、却每次都能获得原谅的、唯一的存在。

不管怎样、嘛，因为实在是太麻烦了、只能再让他回来一次了。

-

第二次打不通电话之后，我放弃了联系剛君。  
发送了「可以见个面聊聊吗？」的信息。当然了，最后以那种尴尬的方式离别  
我可不是那种缠着人家不放的厚脸皮。

而且，也不是说一天到晚满脑子都是剛君。  
只是工作结束缓口气的时候隐约想起来了而已。

屈指一算，距最后见到剛君的那天开始已经过了一周。  
一周都没能取得联系我固然很焦躁，但正因为离别的方式是那种、  
而且以前都会很快回信的，只能认为剛君是故意在躲我。

虽说如此。

每个月见一次面。但是，如果那天就是最后一天的话  
在那之前的见面又是什么时候呢。好几个月前了。实际上，由于太久没见面了、那天偶然碰上的时候  
我感动得不得了。

所以，包括剛君没有联系我在内、即使很忙也要像他一样结束这段关系  
我是在追求这个吗。用自然消亡的方式。

一周之后，我好不容易找到了答案。  
事实上，他的刻意躲避会让我越来越希望这段关系能自然消亡。

然后，在下次因工作而碰面的时候，他一定会摆出一副若无其事的表情吧。  
就像和我之间什么都没有一样，就像什么事都不曾存在一样。

这样想着就突然觉得非常非常难过，好想见到剛君。  
即使要结束这段关系，也想再传达一次喜欢之后再被当作垃圾随便地丢掉。  
我讨厌留恋。

这时手机响了起来，屏幕上显示的名字仿佛揪住了我的心脏、让我感到痛苦  
脉搏加速。

怎么办、怎么办。  
不，先打电话的是我。所以要接。

「………是、您好」

我隔了一会儿才回复道。紧张得不行。  
虽然想好了自己要说什么、甚至都做好被当做垃圾随便地甩掉的打算了  
然而事到临头还是会害怕。

『喂？好久不见呀，福酱』

听着耳边响起的声音，「啊啊，果然还是好喜欢」，我的心脏怦怦乱跳、胸口涌起麻酥酥的感觉  
后背被汗浸得湿透。

『你现在在哪？』  
「…现在、在家。老家」  
『啊，这样啊。吃饭了吗？』

吃过了。虽然吃过了，但是一瞬间就根据对话走向判断出如果回答没吃的话剛君也许会邀请我一起吃饭  
于是回答「还没有」。

『那、一起去吃饭吧？现在能出来吗？』

啊啊，已经、总觉得，要被甩了的气氛已经通过电波漂浮过来了。  
胃里翻搅着，一点一点地泛起恶心的感觉。  
虽然知道会被甩，但是重点并不在此、而在于以后。就连剛君露出可爱的笑容说「今后作为前辈后辈还请多多指教」  
告知我的身影都浮现在脑海中了。

回答了我知道了、会过去的之后，朝与剛君碰头的店出发。  
然后乘上电车、前往店里的路上，夜风凉凉的、吹着很舒服。

上一次感受到这样的风是多久以前了呢。是什么时候的事呢。  
但是，想起了在演唱会的庆功宴上与剛君一起离开座位、站在店门口的那个黄昏。  
在夜风的吹拂下、和剛君两个人依偎在一起。这种情况是第一次。  
不管怎么说，如果把宾馆的那一夜当作第一格的话，在剛君的家里第一次过夜的那天就是第五格  
自那之后好久不见的今天大约是第十格。

说是空空荡荡的也不为过。  
在剛君忙碌的时候、我也因为自己的事情忙得不可开交，时间一转眼就过去了。

轻轻移开指间夹着的燃着袅袅烟雾的雪茄烟嘴  
窥视着我的脸的剛君像是突然想起来似的嘟哝道。

「说起来前几天来我家的时候，福酱把眼镜忘在那里了」

前几天。  
嘛，后知后觉那还是第一次去剛君的家呢。  
对了、眼镜。把眼镜忘在那了。上了电车才想起来。现在想回也回不去了，不过那副眼镜是个就算抛在脑后也不会影响生活的东西。毕竟那本来就是备用品。

「啊～我本来想回去拿的，不过那个是备用品」  
「我也忘了、所以没带过来」

对话就在这中断了。  
剛君说的「过来拿」使我看到了这句话背后的本质。

被邀请了吗？  
下次再来？  
都、不让我拒绝的吗？

感觉到了仅数秒就消失的含义。  
我犹豫着该不该回答「那我过去拿」。

所以。

「……那、邮寄给我」  
「nfufufu，为什么啦。过来拿吧」  
「好」

剛君好像暂时上了保险一样笑了。  
已经发展到第十格的这个关系只有继续前进了吗。  
就算投掷骰子、也不能退回几格了吗。

是的。在这个节骨眼上，我察觉到了和我上床的剛君身上的违和感，  
最重要的是我自己很困惑。并不是在交往。更不能说什么  
那我们当炮友吧之类的话。在前辈和后辈的延长线上是不能这样展开的。说实话，我很害怕。  
对持续着这种不稳定的关系这件事、感到害怕。

察觉得太迟了。  
我喜欢剛君。说起来自己对男人那么情欲高涨就是因为对手是剛君。  
再说像那样保持身体上的交流、感情要是不沸腾肯定不正常，  
说到底，这么喜欢他、又害怕被甩的话，  
从一开始就该说出来啊、说想好好交往啊，干嘛呆站在这种不知道第几格的鬼地方等着被抛弃。

就这样在前往碰面地点的途中，总算是设法整理好了自己的心情。  
可是，在店门口见到剛君的时候，眼睛突然就热了起来、好难过。  
我不知道自己现在是一副怎样的脸，于是猛地扭开视线。

可能是看到我的表情了吧，剛君瞥了我一眼好像很困扰似的笑了。  
黑色的头发被风吹得有点乱。大概是因为冷，他稍微缩了缩肩膀。  
而且，声音一如既往的稳重、听着就能让人静下心。

「…好久不见？也算不上嘛」  
「…是啊」  
「吃烤肉行吗？衣服没问题吧？」  
「没问题」

像是初次见面的人一样寒暄、走进店里。  
我看着比自己矮很多的剛君，跟在他后面走。

被带进单间里、关上了门。只有剛君和我两个人。  
说起来，两人单独相处的时候一定是在剛君的家  
我陷入了不可思议的感觉之中。我第一次有这种感觉。实际上，这样两个人一起在外面吃饭也是第一次。  
虽然曾在同一个空间里吃过饭，但是周围总是有其他人。

坐在对面的剛君忽然叹了一口气，定定地看着我。  
我被他看着看着就僵住了。

怎么办。

「总之、先吃点什么吧。肚子饿了」

剛君好像又突然没了兴致似的把视线投向手边的菜单。  
看来是不打算直接切题，想先享受美食。我稍微放松了一点。  
实际上我知道剛君并不是想和我一起吃饭，只是单纯地邀请我吃饭就太突然了，  
而且他也不是那种能无视最后一次偶然相遇的那天的人。

可是什么时候会被甩呢、什么时候会出现这样的对话呢，就先无视这种东西吧。  
要开开心心地聊天、开开心心地吃饭。

「您经常来这里吗？」  
「嗯—、经常来。最近频率尤其高」  
「这家店的气氛感觉有点特别呢」  
「和前男友经常来哦，因为离家很近」  
「这样啊—………、……欸？」

刚才说了什么？

爽快地说了前男友吧。

不，第一次抱这个人的时候、我马上就知道了这不是他的『第一次』。  
该说是身体接受的流畅程度吗、或者空气感之类的，虽然还不太适应，但显然不是『第一次』。  
我隐约察觉到他有和男人做爱的经验。但是，我从来没有想过那个男人是谁。

「嗯，是几年前。虽然很快就分手了」  
「…原来如此，哈哈、剛君意外地是恋爱不断的类型呢」  
「nfufufu，那是什么意思」

本以为是顿愉快的晚餐，但看来并非如此。  
从菜单上移开视线的剛君抬起目光盯着这边。  
像孩子一样绮丽的眼睛凝视着我，嘴里吐出的是恶魔的低语。

「福酱想和我怎么样？」  
「…怎么、样」  
「你说喜欢我、是想和我交往吗？」

难以回答。不，答案是肯定的，但是不知道该怎么遣词造句。  
不管是回答『是、我想和您交往』还是『是、我想和您好好相处』都觉得有点不对劲。  
这确实是因为把顺序搞错了。

正犹豫不决的时候，听到了敲门声、剛君应了一声「请进」。  
店里的人进来，给我们拿来了开胃菜。会话戛然而止。  
在铁丝网上点火，订好饮料。剛君在餐单上指这个指那个  
又选了好几样东西。

店里的人走出去后，又只剩下两个人，过了一会儿对话重新开始。  
切入主题的是剛君。

「…福酱说喜欢我、我很高兴哦。但是，福酱的事情是没有办法的」  
「……那、是、什么意思」  
「对我来说，福酱只是一个很可爱很重要的后辈、床上功夫很好」

突如其然。  
首先，被告知和前男友经常来这家店的事实像是给我的腹部狠狠来了一拳。  
关键是会和男朋友出来吃饭、不会和炮友出来吃饭。对我而言现在这才是第一次和剛君单独在外面吃饭。

这样说的话，我不就只是一个被贴了『床上功夫很好』的标签的可爱重要的后辈吗。剛君、剛君。  
太过分了。仅仅一句话就让我完全气馁了、失魂落魄地说不出话。整个人萎扉不振。

这期间又听到店员的敲门声。  
开胃菜的汤都有些凉了。剛君把端来的肉放在铁丝网上。  
滋滋的烤肉声和食物香喷喷的烟雾一起被吸入正上方的换气扇。  
刚才因为有人才停止了对话，可是这次我忍不住了。

「这就是所谓的不能超过炮友以上的关系吗、对剛君来说恋爱和性是两码事吗？」

装作没听到的店员慌慌张张地离开了房间。  
剛君的唇角染上几丝慵懒的笑意。

他说。

「是啊」

短短的回了一句，然后就好像这段话到此为止一样说着「说起来啊」突然转移了话题。  
不敢说美味至极、但本应很好吃的肉我却尝不出一点味道，与其说是被甩了、根本  
都不允许我告白，至今为止在床上耳鬓厮磨着念叨的喜欢到底算是什么啊。

不，那是、也是啊。是为了营造气氛吧。对剛君来说。  
我明白了，那只是块敲门砖罢了。  
这样在脑海中自问自答着，就连拥抱着彼此度过的浪漫夜晚一瞬间都变得空虚不堪了。

第一次两人一起在外面吃饭，本以为是场约会，结果却草草结束了。  
因为被今后想要交往的人请了客，所以我更加郁闷了。

啊啊，也是啊。  
那样、请客什么的，也不是说养着剛君  
但是要做他的男人、他的男朋友，我还远远不够格。

可是、可是啊。

「好冷哦」  
「…是啊」

在中间燃着火的地方待了多久呢。虽然没有待很长时间  
但和进店前相比天已经完全黑透了，夜风也变得更加寒冷。

剛君随风飘动的发丝、以及即使没有灯光照耀也依然湿润得泛着水光的眼睛，  
让我无比留恋这个比自己纤弱很多的人。这就是我们两个的最初与最后吗。

如果没有性关系的话，我和剛君之间就能构建起光一君和我那样的『朋友』关系吗。  
果然，还是前辈与后辈吧。

搞错了顺序，可以重新来过吗。  
反正都会被甩、反正都是死路一条的话。

我紧紧地抓住了剛君的手。他受了惊吓、圆润的肩膀像是猫一样耸起来。  
这也不能怪他。周围人来人往，其中有几个认出剛君的回头看着他，  
无奈这是个十分引人注目的场景。

「什么。怎么了」  
「不，看您好像、很冷的样子」  
「fufu，说什么呢。那你来温暖我吧」

剛君在戏弄我。是已经打算要和我恢复只有前辈和后辈的关系了吧。  
不作为过去的黑历史被埋葬，今后如果有什么的话、我也可以使空气变得微妙，  
这样做的话未来就能有所改变吗。

我纯粹地感到不甘心。向这个人告白、哀求他和我交往  
其实只是不愿意被拒绝。但他在将我甩掉之前、甚至都不允许我接近他。

「…好啊，那下次就请我在喜欢的烤肉店吃热乎乎的汤泡饭吧」

一定是立刻察觉到了我因被戏弄而升腾起的愤怒情绪。他拂掉我的手。  
我嗤笑了一声。是了，没错。他就是这样的人。虽然温柔但又很残酷、很清冷。

「我不是那个意思」  
「那、是这个意思？」

用被拂去的手轻轻捏住剛君的下巴朝向我。然后强吻他。

不是挺好的吗。虽然没有要和谁竞争的打算，但我们身体上的相性非常好，再加上是后辈  
于公于私变成剛君的奴隶都没有任何问题。不过，我知道剛君并不追求这种东西，  
也知道踏上由性作为基石的阶梯很麻烦。可是、可是啊，剛君。

「我就不行吗？」  
「……什么嘛」  
「男朋友」  
「……」

剛君的目光游移着。他在不知所措。他在为难。  
就那么讨厌、让我成为那个特别的人吗。

还是说，正是因为心里一直都有那个特别的人存在、所以才会摇摆不定呢。

「话说、亲亲都被别人看到了」  
「我喜欢您」  
「……」  
「再说多少遍都可以，我会说到剛君能好好正视我的心情为止」  
「那算什么…」  
「剛君，我喜欢您」  
「就只会说这一句吗，明明刚刚还那么乖那么可爱的」

剛君的声音第一次有了厌烦的意味。  
我稍微有点露怯。趁此间隙剛君挥手招来对面驶来的出租车。

「……我也喜欢你哦，只是、现在还不能立刻给出答复」  
「也就是说、我可以追求剛君吗」  
「……」  
「…可以的吧！」  
「可以，可以的啦」

出租车停下了打开了车门，剛君准备把我丢下了。  
但是，算了。今天这样已经很好了。

「…剛君，晚安」  
「……、嗯。晚安」

门关上了，我被孤零零地丢在六本木的大街上。  
剛君乘坐的出租车眨眼间就看不见了。为了吹夜风我特意绕远路走去车站。

大丰收。从今往后，无论发生什么只要重头再来就好了。

-

「所以、怎么样了？」

在坐在床边喝酒的光一背后，剛一丝不挂的垂着头躺着。

「nfufu，问我做什么、应该去问福酱吧？」  
「能问的出口吗白痴。我可不能一直装不知道」  
「说不定你听了之后才会装不知道哦？」  
「……闭嘴～…那算什么」

光一轻轻捏了捏剛的鼻子。而剛一点讨厌的感觉也没有  
「nfufu」的笑着望着光一。

「说是要做我的、要做我这个大麻烦的男朋友来着」  
「…不是有我了吗。拒绝了吧」  
「欸，我可没打算和光一重归于好哦？」

听到这句话光一愕然地张大了嘴。事到如今、事到如今又在打什么鬼主意啊。  
那天突然来到自己家、睡得那么沉，本以为他醒来后就会回去的，结果自那天开始一直  
都住在这里。

原本以为他一定会回到自己身边的，即使没有说出口、也觉得已经和剛有了这种默契  
光一无法掩饰自己的动摇。别说和后辈划清界限了，他一副陶醉其中的样子，  
刚才还承受着自己滚烫热度的身体、总觉得在最里面的某处弥漫着心不在焉的气息。  
所以今天操他操得特别狠。

原来如此。是想做男朋友吗。这确实是一个很大的诱惑，  
剛摇摆不定的样子浮现在脑海中。

「……原来如此。嘛，确实你是个挑三拣四的人啊」  
「fufu，不过你这里也挺好的喔？」  
「…就算我说不行你也不会听的吧」

清楚的是、剛不会迷茫于选择。  
他是如果想喝的东西有两种就不会挑选其一的类型。是两种都要点的人。  
只是，有自己能做到、但自己的后辈做不到的事情。也有自己做不到、但自己的后辈做得到的事情。就是这么简单，  
听着像是一说起来便会没完没了的话题。

「说起来，事务所的○○先生要辞职了」  
「…哼～嘛，有那种事吗？我都不知道」

让光一头疼的剛的『接待』、被怒火冲天的光一闯进事务所恶狠狠地怒吼了这他妈是怎么回事之后  
不仅立刻停止了，有几位牵扯其中的『大人们』也很快消失了。  
虽然没有多少能顶替的人，但无论是公司还是组织都是这样一路走过来的、而且它们还将继续走下去。

但是，对于同伴就不能这样处理了。自己那可怜又可爱的后辈朋友啊。  
刚和他、是无法用天秤去衡量的。话虽如此，但他丝毫没有要把剛让给对方的意思。

「…nfufu，光一还不够哦、恋慕的方式稍微有点淡了。现在那孩子气势还很猛」

我们两个真是被一个不得了的男人抓住了啊、忽地想起了并不在场的他。

END.


End file.
